


Singing Praise

by RogueCompanion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Independant Rey, Lonely Ben Solo, Praise Kink, Sex, and they were ROOMMATES, not that he'd admit it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueCompanion/pseuds/RogueCompanion
Summary: Rey's moving to a new city and needs to find a roommate. Thankfully her old boss has a nephew in the area that just so happens to need a roommate. Living with a stranger can be uncomfortable, but she may just learn a few things about herself in the process.





	Singing Praise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andabatae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/gifts).

> Based on a prompt by [Andabatae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae) for the Fall is Coming collection:  
Praise kink! Rey is a tough, lonely woman who never thought she needed to be praised, but her new bf/lover/partner/roommate/whatever quickly proves to her that she both needs and deserves to be praised.
> 
> This work is not beta'd so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

[ ](https://imgur.com/FYf2Iy7)

Maybe it was growing up as an orphan, never being able to trust anyone, but Rey had always been a rather independent individual. She hated the feeling of having to rely on anyone else. So when she was forced to find a roommate upon moving to the city for her dream job, she was rather put out.

She enjoyed having her own space. She liked not having to answer to anyone and having the knowledge that if she wanted to walk around her apartment naked all day, then she very well could. To make matters worse, she didn’t know anyone in the city, so whoever she’d wind up rooming with would be a complete stranger. 

She wound up getting a little lucky when her current boss mentioned a nephew who lived in the city who was in the market for a roommate as well. She allowed the man to pass her number along, although didn’t hold her breath that anything would come of it. Therefore she was surprised when just two days later she received a text message from an unknown number asking if she still needed a roommate.

She texted back and forth for several days with the man named Ben, before finally journeying out to meet him and walk through the living space that they’d be sharing.

On a Saturday afternoon, she knocked nervously on the door to apartment 1138, it was quickly opened and she was greeted with a very unexpected sight. The man she assumed was Ben stood about a head taller than her, which wasn’t too unusual, despite her being fairly tall for a girl. His frame nearly filled up the entire doorway though, seriously the dude was the size of a refrigerator. Not in an unhealthy way though, it was clear that he was all muscle just by looking at him. 

She stammered out an introduction, holding a shaking hand out for him to shake. If he noticed, he didn’t comment, thankfully. He gave her a tour of the place, explaining that his previous roommate had eloped and moved in with his new husband, his tone implying that he very much didn’t approve.

Once he’d shown her the room that would be hers and the communal spaces, they sat down in the lounge where a couch, coffee table, and entertainment center were tastefully arranged for optimum space efficiency. “So, you’re not the type to have loud parties, or invite a bunch of people over are you? I really like my privacy.” He started the interview portion of the meeting.

“Absolutely not. I mean, first of all, I have no friends here,” she joked causing him to huff a laugh. “But second of all, I’ve spent most of my life surrounded by people, having to share everything. I find I quite like having my own space as well.”

“Ah, lots of siblings?” He inquired curiously.

“None, actually,” she glanced around awkwardly, wringing her hands, unsure of how much to share on this first meeting. “I grew up in foster care. Never really stayed anywhere for very long, and wherever I was placed was full of a dozen other kids in the exact same position.” She decided it was probably best to just be frank on this topic.

“Wow, I’m so sorry.” He looked sincere, which was far better than pity, but still not what she wanted from him.

“Please, don’t be. It was what it was, but I’m out now, I’m an adult and making my life what I want it to be now.”

“That’s an excellent outlook on things, you seem that have great coping skills.” She could not discern the look in his eyes as he said this, so she shrugged it off.

“I’m assuming that you don’t throw any parties either?” She queried back at him.

“Yeah, no.” He deadpanned causing her to laugh.

“Excellent. And what is your pet policy? I need to make sure this is a good environment for my two cats, my dog, and pet boa constrictor.” She watched as his eyes got rounder with each animal she mentioned, trying very hard to control the laugh that wanted to bubble forth as he attempted to stammer a reply.

Finally losing the battle, she busted out with laughter, “I’m totally kidding! I love animals, but my jobs and apartments have never been conducive to owning any.”

He audibly sighed in relief, “I mean, I have no problem with pets, I love animals, but this is a pretty small space for all of that.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. We’re all good here.”

“Well, I suppose that’s all the important stuff, we already discussed bills and rent over text, I guess I just have one last question,” He said.

“Hit me.”

“You’re not going to run off with a guy you’ve known for less than three months and get married anytime soon are you?”

Oh, she liked his sense of humor, he was witty. She had a feeling they’d get along great. “Absolutely not!” 

“Well, then, feel free to move your stuff in whenever you’d like!”

She rose to shake his hand and made plans to officially move in the following weekend.

~~~

Since neither one of them was one to go out much, her because she was new to the area and him because he really didn’t like people, they found themselves spending a lot of time together. The first few weeks of living with someone new is always an adventure, learning those little bits about a person that most people aren’t privy to. For example, although he was incredibly tidy, Ben was, apparently, a middle of the tube squeezer when it came to the toothpaste. A fact that caused Rey completely irrational rage when she saw it. Prompting her to start placing his toothpaste in his drawer every day so she wouldn’t have to see it. 

She was sure there was plenty that she did that annoyed Ben, he was just too nice to say anything. Until he wasn’t... 

The straw that broke the camel's back was the dishes in the sink. Rey had always left her dishes in the sink throughout the day and then filled the dishwasher before going to bed each night. After placing her dinner dishes there one evening, and moving to go back to watching TV, Ben stopped her.

“Hey, so I don’t want to be a hardass or anything, but would you mind putting your dishes in the washer? I have visions of cockroaches infesting the place if the sink isn’t clear.” He joked so he didn’t seem so demanding. 

“Oh, yeah, sure, of course,” she turned back to the sink and loaded her plate and silverware into the allotted spots on the bottom rack. “I can’t promise I’ll always remember to do that, but feel free to remind me when necessary.” She laughed, closing the machine and moving back to her spot on the couch. “Ok, so what did I miss.” She asked him turning to face the TV where he was showing her a series she had never heard of. 

“Nothing, I paused it for you.” He said nonchalantly.

“You didn’t have to do that! Let’s keep going, I feel like this job is about to go south, and I can’t wait to see how the captain works his way out of this one!”

He hit play and they relaxed back into the easy friendship they’d begun to create.

~~~

As it turned out, the dishes thing was an incredibly difficult habit to break. He was frequently reminding her to put them in the washer, and each time she apologized, promising him that she wasn’t doing it on purpose. He seemed to believe her and was gentle each time he reminded her. 

It came as a complete shock the morning she managed to remember this task without being reminded. She chugged the milk from her cereal bowl as she made her way over to the sink, rinsing it out before placing both the spoon and bowl in the dishwasher. Standing up and looking at Ben were he stood sipping from the cup of coffee he’d just poured for himself, she snickered at the look on his face.

“What?” She asked, placing her hand on her hip.

“You did it!” He replied, shocked. “You remembered, all on your own. Good girl!” 

Now, normally, a phrase like that would immediately put Rey on the defensive, ruffling her feathers into a right tizzy. But something about the way he said it, about the look on his face, instead made something inside of her tingle. The reaction shocked her, and she didn’t know how to respond, so instead, she just grinned at him and left for her bedroom, missing the blush that rose to his cheeks and the goofy smile that bloomed on his face.

From that point on, she noticed him trying to work the phrase “good girl” in wherever he could. He seemed to search for a reason to compliment her at every opportunity. Her reaction each time seemed to please him greatly, and something about the positive attention did wonders for her confidence. However, they now seemed to be dangerously towing a line, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to cross it.


End file.
